1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement for windmill and particularly to a windmill which has a better wind receiving area design and can utilizes wind energy efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, almost every country has been increasing its awareness in conservation and utilization of natural resources. Electricity generation and development is one of the most focused areas. The resources for electricity generation include hydraulic energy, wind energy, solar energy, coal, oil, nuclear power, and so on. Every resource has its advantages and disadvantages. For example, solar energy is available anywhere. However, an efficient solar cell is still under development, and facility for solar electricity is very expensive. Hydraulic power is highly geological dependent, and an extensive development is only restricted to a very limited area on earth. Fossil fuel electricity generation always creates severe environmental pollution. On the other hand, windmill energy is clean, safe, convenient and low-cost. Although it might not be suitable for generating large-scale power, it has great advantages for small-scale power generation anywhere on earth.
There are many different structural types of windmill. However, the blade design and the deployment of wind energy are similar. They may have some differences in the blade angle or guiding vane design, but the overall improvement in the efficiency of energy utilization is rather limited.